A Crystal Clear Caribbean
by Gratifying. Heartbreak
Summary: Gemma Swan is Elizabeth's sister. She loves her sister to death, but Elizabeth has always clearly been the family favorite. It's been that way for everyone, including Will Turner, who Gemma has fallen for. Will his love for Elizabeth ruin everything?
1. Gemma Swan

I lay awake, watching my sister, Elizabeth, sleep in the bed on my right. I observed her perfect-ness. How her hair falls perfectly around her face, even in a dead sleep. How her long eyelashes curl beautifully. How she's got a gorgeous complexion and full lips and a perfectly curved nose. How long I have envied her!

I not only envy her for her flawless figure, but also many other qualities I wish to have. Father favors Elizabeth. I know he _does_ pay attention to me, but it is obvious whom he pays more attention to. Also, she has snatched the heart of many men, but one in particular is William Turner. Elizabeth and I had net Will when we were about 12 years old. That was five years ago. Will is a blacksmith. Sometimes - usually 1-3 times a week I will get out of the house and visit him in his shop. We stay up and talk - many of times about Elizabeth, but I don't object to anything because I don't to upset him. He also taught me a little sword fighting. Long ago is when he captured my heart, but his has always been for Elizabeth.

There is a sudden rap on the door, shaking me out of my thoughts. Elizabeth's eyes shoot open. I converted my eyes to the door so she doesn't know I was watching her. Father's voice comes from behind the doors. "Elizabeth, Gemma. Are you decent?"  
Elizabeth jumped up and pulled on her robe.

"Yes, yes!" she replied.

The door swings open, exposing Father and the maid behind him. Father is already polished up, with his hat and powdered wig positioned perfectly. The maid had on her usual uniform - a scarlet dress with a white apron and bonnet. She held a creamy white box.

"Still abed at this hour?" Father asks.  
I know he means to ask us both, but his eyes only focus on Elizabeth. She nods. I don't respond, but Father doesn't seem to notice.

Another maid popped in and opened the curtains that blocked the sun, causing the light to now stream through the window and come out as streaks of brightness.  
"It's a beautiful day. I have a gift for you." Father announces. The maid opens the creamy box, exposing two expensive-looking dresses. Elizabeth pulls out the green one with delicate detailing to the beading and patterns in the front.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" she expressed, holding it up so she can observe it.  
"Isn't it?" Father agrees.  
"May I inquire as to the occasion?" Elizabeth asks, now turned and facing father.

Father simply replied, "Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?"  
I stepped forward and grabbed the other dress. It was baby blue with sleeves off the side of my shoulders and intricate detail within the skirt half. I looked at Father. "Thank you." He just nods and gestures me to try it on. By this time, Elizabeth is already behind a screen with a few maids helping her with her new dress. I walk behind the other one and a few maids follow.

"Actually, I, um...I had hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today," Father confessed to Elizabeth.

Ceremony?" Elizabeth asks.  
"Captain Norrington s promotion ceremony."

Elizabeth pops her head out from behind the screen. "I knew it," she simply says to father.

The maids start lacing up my corset. They are pulling incredibly hard. It hurts terribly, as if all the air in my lungs are being pushed out and my stomach is colliding with my diaphragm.

"Commodore Norrington, as he's about to become. A fine gentleman, don't you think? He fancies you, you know," Father continues. He always had a thing about Elizabeth and Captain Norrington. He wants Elizabeth to marry a fine gentleman, and as far as he's concerned, Norrington is just the right man. I hear Elizabeth gasp behind the screen. I feel like doing the same because of this awful corset!

"Elizabeth? How's it coming?" he asks. There is a pause before I hear Elizabeth's voice ring out.

"It's difficult to say."

The maids that are helping me have already pulled on my dress and are now buttoning it. It fits nicely, now that my stomach has been completely capsized.

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London," Father assures her.

"Well women in London must have learned not to breathe!" she replied.

"I agree," I peep in after her.

My dress is now completely on. I saw the back of Elizabeth's. It looks a lot more complicated than mine. My loose auburn hair is down in its curls. It looks great.

People would never know Elizabeth and I were sisters. She has a head of blond curls. Mine are auburn curls. She has an ideal face. Mine is normal. I seem like the average girl only dressed up fancy. Elizabeth you can tell is rich and beautiful. Oh, what it would be like to be her!

A man steps in the room. I am already out from behind the screen. "Milord, you have a visitor," he announces.

Father turns to me. "Gemma, will you go see who that is? I'll be down in a short moment," he asks. I agree and head down.

Down the staircase I went, sucking in as much air as possible to keep myself conscience. I look upon the visitor. He turns and I see the bright face of Will.

"Will, I wasn't expecting you at this hour," I tell him.

"Well, I have the sword your Father ordered."

I look down at the long black box he is carrying.

"May I have a peek?" I ask, still staring at the box until he notices.

"Of course."

He pops the top off of the box slightly so I can at least have a good glance. It is exquisite. Even gold is laid in the handle.

"It's very good," I tell him. Swords have always been interesting to me, and that's why Will offered and taught me sword fighting. He refused at first, saying it wasn't something for the governer's daughter, but I convinced him. Suddenly, he quickly snapped the lid on the box.

"Thank you, Miss Swan," he says. Father must be coming. Will usually calls me Gemma, but Father likes to speak with formality, especially with commoners. He doesn't take to commoners calling us by our names. He feels his 'superior' daughters should be treated like royalty.


	2. Meet the Captain

**At the Ceremony**

I find this completely and insanely boring. They force me to dress up so I can't breathe, then stand outside in the warm weather, only to be light-headed and be bored to tears? Humph, I don't care for this one bit! Elizabeth and I are feverishly fanning ourselves, desperately attempting to catch some air in our lungs. When all the foolishness is over with, we stand around and chat with others that I somewhat know.

"Commodore" Norrington waltzes up to Elizabeth and asks for a moment. He leads her to the platform that looks over the ocean. I am standing on the side, practically killing myself to hear what it's all about.

"Uh, you look lovely, Elizabeth." I hear the Commodore begin. That statement is obvious. Elizabeth _always_ looks lovely. Norrington continues. "I, uh, apologize if I seem forward, but I must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved. Uh…a marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth."

_Oh! Oh my God! He's proposing!_ I thought. I knew the day would come, but never did I suspect that it would be this soon!

I look towards Elizabeth. She has grown pale, and still is busily fanning herself. I have grown worried. You can tell from the look on her face that something is wrong. Elizabeth begins to sway and is panting hard. My heart stops. Something _is_ wrong.

"I can't breathe." She can't breathe? Of course! The corset and heat is making us light-headed, but she has a severe case. Just as Commodore Norrington looks the other way and says "Yes, I...I'm a bit nervous myself.." Elizabeth falls over and lands with a big splash in the sea. Norrington turns "Elizabeth?" he asks. Is he blind? Has he not realized what happened? The Commodore looks down and sees the water that was disturbed by Elizabeth's quick and unexpected fall. "ELIZABETH!" he screams as if she can hear him. I quickly run up to where he stands, as do many others. Norrington begins to take off his jacket for a feeble attempt at rescuing Elizabeth, but a man with freckles and powdered wig stops him.

"Sir, the rocks!" he says. "It's a miracle she missed them!" Norrington puts his coat back on. Was he going to let her drown because of a few rocks? True, they were big, but if he were really in love with her so much to ask her hand in marriage, then he should be willing to jump. I stare at him with disbelief. Apparently, he doesn't notice this, but he is, and always will be, too ignorant to notice me at all.

Everyone runs off and towards the docks. I stay and stare at the spot where Elizabeth fell. Would they reach her on time? It is doubtful, for it would take a long time now to reach her. Oh Elizabeth, beloved sister! How will I go on with out her? Suddenly, I spot a man jump in after her. He dives down and swims to where he saw her fall. I hold my breath. Will he reach her? He has been down for an insane amount of time now, but he does surface and he is carrying a body with him! Elizabeth! Oh, please let it be not too late! He swims with her to the dock. She isn't moving. I quickly run to the docks by the others. I find Elizabeth sprawled out on the dock and a man was searching for her pulse.

"She's not breathing!" he said. My heart stops. Not breathing? A man that was soaking wet with dreadlocks, a long braided beard, and a bandana around his head (I assumed he was the man who went after my sister) came up and pushed him away.

"Move!" He commanded. The man pulled out his knife and cut open Elizabeth's corset. It was a smart move, for she instantly coughed up a little water and squirmed around on the deck. Father helped her up and draped a long black coat around her, for she only had on the thin layer under the dress.

a/n: it's like a dress, but it's not a dress, it goes under the dresses...yeah

I hug her, glad to know that she is okay. We watch as father turns to the man who had ultimately saved my sister's life. He seems disgusted by what stands in front of him. "Shoot him!" he commands. I had wonder why, for this was the man who has just saved his daughter from a terrible end.

"Father!" Elizabeth expresses in disbelief. "Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

Norrington puts away the sword he had positioned in the face of the man. The man looks at Elizabeth with gratitude. Commodore, however, doesn't seem to be happy; he has a suspicion about this man, I can tell.

"I believe thanks are in order." He tells the man. Norrington offers his hand, acting as a mere gentleman. After pausing for a split second, the man takes it, thinking it is simply a kind handshake. However, he finds out that it wasn't quite the nice gesture when Commodore Norrington grabs to his hand rather tightly and pulls his sleeve up a bit. This exposes a "P", which shows what the man really was. "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, pirate?" Commodore asks. Before either Elizabeth or I have time to react Father commands, "Hang him!"

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons." I glance at Elizabeth. She has a look of shock on her face. Maybe she gawks over the fact that a Pirate saved her life. Norrington pulls the pirate's sleeve up higher. There, above the "P" lays a sparrow in flight above an ocean. He looks up. "Well, well, Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

I had heard of him before. Elizabeth and I have heard stories about this man, such as how he was stuck on an island with nothing but a pistol with one shot. He sat for three days before he made it off and he still has that pistol.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir." Jack replies.

"Well, I don't see your ship, Captain." Norrington replies in a smart-alecky tone.

"I'm in the market, as it were."

A skinnier man in uniform, Murtogg I believe his name is, steps forward. "He said he'd come to commandeer one." He told Norrington.

The more plump man dressed the same as Murtogg, Mullroy, mumbles to Murtogg "I told you he was telling the truth," before speaking to Commodore. "These are his, Sir." He hands Jack Sparrow's effects to Norrington. The Commodore seems amused as he looks through Sparrow's things.

"No additional shots nor powder," he observes as the looks at his gun. Next he picks up a compass. "A compass that doesn't point north," next he pulls his sword out a little to see the metal blade, "and I half expected it to be made of wood." Norrington has a smug look on his face. It makes me ill just to think of Elizabeth marrying him. "You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of." He spits out at Jack. However, Mr. Sparrow comes back out.

"But you have heard of me."

All right, that's it. Sorry it took so long to put this up. I've has summer school, but today was our last day, so I hope I'll be able to update sooner than this! Thank you for the reviews! I love hearing from you! Hope you'll enjoy the next one!


	3. Reassuring Conversations

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Elizabeth is exhausted after the encounter with Jack. There was a fiasco going on between the two, actually, a very terrifying mess. Jack had taken Elizabeth around the neck by the chains of his irons. He commanded for his effects. When he received them, and Elizabeth had been ordered to put them on, he ran off. We fear for everyone's safety: there's a pirate running loose in the town. I, however, am not frightened of _Captain _Jack Sparrow. He's not one to be scared of.

Father is huddling around Elizabeth, pestering her with concerned questions such as, "Are you okay?" and, "Are you woozy? We'll get you something once home." I trail behind them deep in thought. What is Jack Sparrow like? Where is he? Does he always act as drunk as he did? I smirk at the last question. He did seem like and odd drunk.

Once home, we are escorted back to our rooms. Actually, Elizabeth is. I am just following behind them. Elizabeth immediately is stripped of her fancy garments and changed into her nightgown. I go change by myself into a comfy outfit, but not my nightgown. It is turning dark anyways and our maid, Estrella, lights the oil lamps and heats up the bed warmers: it is going to be a chilly night. She removes mine first and puts it between my sheets. I thank her and she smiles. "Your always so kind, Miss," she tells me before moving to put in Elizabeth's bed warmer. I grab my diary and a quill to start writing about today, about Jack Sparrow, about the Commodore's proposal.

"It was a difficult day for you, I'm sure." I hear Estrella's voice saying to Elizabeth. I don't look at them; I focus on the blank pages of my diary so it seems as if I'm not paying attention when I really am.

"I suspected Commodore Norrington would propose but I must admit, I wasn't entirely prepared for it." Elizabeth says sounding a bit overwhelmed.

"Well, I meant you being threatened by that pirate. Sounds terrifying."

"Oh, yes, it was terrifying." Elizabeth's voice contains no emotion. What's running through her mind?

"But the Commodore proposed. Fancy that. Now, that's a smart match, Miss, if it's not too bold to say."

"It is a smart match." She agrees. "He's a fine man; he's what any woman should dream of marrying."

"Well, that Will Turner, he's a fine man, too." My cheeks grow hot at the mention of his name. What does he think about, with a pirate running loose and all? How will he react with the news of the proposal to Elizabeth?

I hear Elizabeth calmly snap back, "That _is_ too bold."

"Well, begging your pardon, Miss. It was not my place." With that, she leaves. I hear Elizabeth sigh.

"Gemma?" I hear her ask. I look over my diary to her, showing that I'm listening. "What do you think, with James' proposal and all?"

I shrug. "It all depends on you. If you can see yourself with him for the rest of your life, then I say go for it." I tell her.

"I don't know if I can. Plus, Father would be heartbroken if I don't agree."

I set down my diary. Moving from my bed to hers, I sit next to my sister and look her straight in to her eyes. "You can't let Father make every decision for you." Elizabeth pulls me into a hug. We embrace for a long moment, but I pull away first. I see a few tears in her eyes, so I give her a reassuring smile. I reach for her hand. "Everything will be fine, you'll see." Elizabeth shows off a weak grin. I let go of her hand and start to move away.

"Gemma?" I hear her call. I turn to her. "Thanks." I still smile at her.

"You're welcome." I look out the window. The sky is painted dark blue. It's time to meet Will. I sigh. "Elizabeth, I'm going to go. You know the drill, right?" She nods. Elizabeth is the only person who knows about me sneaking out to meet Will. I trust her. She's never said a word about it to Father, and I'm very thankful for that. I pull out the rope that I use to climb out of the window. It's fashioned with many knots tied in a continuous pattern of every foot. I tie it down and ready to leave. When I hear Elizabeth speak to me again.

"Be careful, Gemma. You know that Jack Sparrow could still be running about."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." With that, I climbed down the rope, leaving Elizabeth alone in our room.

* * *

_**A/N:** Sorry for the long update. I had a serious writers block. Hopefully that will change really quickly. Please feel free toR&R. _


	4. Temptations and a Night Visit

**_A Crystal Clear Caribbean_**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The night is eerily chilly. I hug myself because I'm feeling quite frosty. There's hardly anyone on the street at this time of night. I bury under my thin cloak to hide my identity a little from those who are wondering. Usually people don't expect the Governor's daughter to be walking around the town so late. But I promised Will that I'd come over tonight and I don't want to disappoint him by not showing up when I told him I would. I make my way to the Blacksmith's Shop. I hear Will pounding away at some metal. _Probably another sword_, I figure. He makes tons of swords.

I push open the doors to the shop. Will was leaning on the window, looking around the alley it watched over and up into the sky. Now he changed positions so he's looking at me. My heart pounds, but I don't show it. Instead, I give him a heart-felt smile. "Hello, Will."

He grins back. God, his smile's so gorgeous. "Hey, Gemma."

I step into the shop and take off my cloak. Looking over at the chair that Mr. Brown, the shop owner, usually sits on; I notice that he's not there. "I see that the old man was sober enough to get up and leave today." Will smirks.

"Yea, there was a bit of a ruckus that woke him earlier."

I raise an eyebrow. "Oh? What was the ruckus loud enough to wake the drunk old coot?" I ask.

"Jack Sparrow." I stand silent for a moment. He came through here? What happened?

"Will, are you okay?" I ask.

He nods. "Yea, I'm fine. But how's Elizabeth? I heard Jack got a hold of her for a moment." Here we go. He seems to always change the subject to Elizabeth. My heart seemed to sink the moment he mentioned her, even though I already know he'll never care for me the way he cares about her. But I put on a weak smile that masqueraded my distress.

"Oh, she's perfectly alright. She just needs to rest, that's all. I'd imagine it was a bit of an exhausting experience, you know?" He nods. I continue, hoping to change the subject off of Elizabeth. "So, what happened when Jack Sparrow came through?"

* * *

Elizabeth sat in her bed, fiddling with the medallion around her neck. She had found it off of Will when they met as kids. She knew it was a Pirate Medallion, which frightened her. Elizabeth even had a dream about their encounter last night. She wondered why Will would've had it with him – he was obviously not a pirate – and she thought about what would Will do if she showed it to him. Elizabeth had taken the medallion from him while he had passed out. Did Will remember about it? Wouldn't he have asked about it if he had? She wasn't sure.

Speaking of pirates, Elizabeth had been informed about Jack Sparrow's capture. She was quite grateful for it, considering her sister was in out and about, so he didn't have a chance to capture her. _She's got to be with Will by now._ Elizabeth figured. She always wondered why Gemma would go to visit Will during the night. Why didn't she just stay home in bed? Elizabeth had felt a difference in Gemma around Will for a while now. If only there was a way to figure it all out..

Her diary.

Elizabeth turned to the drawer where her sister kept her diary in. _That one book contains the answers to all my questions. _She figured. _But Gemma would kill me if she found out. It's wrong! On the other hand, I won't be left in the dark. _

Despite what was going through her head, Elizabeth found herself up and moving closer and closer to the dresser drawer.

* * *

Will had sat me down across from him and was talking about what happened between him and Jack Sparrow. Apparently, they had clashed swords for a while. He and Jack were very close in the match, both being advanced in sword fighting. Finally, at the end, Jack pulled out a gun. "A gun?" I ask in disbelief. "Will, you could've easily been killed!" As Jack stood there, gun pointed at Will's face, he said quietly 'This shot was not meant for you.' Will explained that he still didn't know what he meant by that, but before he knew it, Mr. Brown was up and knocked his bottle over Jack's head. It was there, he sighed. "They gave Mr. Brown the credit, didn't they?" I ask.

"Yes!" Will exclaims, clearly still in shock by the whole ordeal. "And he was asleep and let Jack sneak in without knowing. I was the one who fought him! But they still congratulated him!"

I rest a hand on his shoulder. "Will," I told him. "You're the one doing all the work, with more of the skills. They may believe it was him now, and that's not fair, but soon they'll find out. Everything will end beautifully. I promise things will get better." He smiles and takes my hand off his shoulder, but he hangs on to it. I can feel my stomach rising to my chest as he leans closer before speaking.

"Gemma, you've always been such a good person. You're a great friend, truly. Thank you for everything." I look straight into his eyes. They're meaningful. I couldn't help but smile a huge grin.

"You're welcome. And thank you for the exact same thing."

* * *

**A/n: _Thank you so much for the reviews! I'll try to update as often as I can, but it's probably going to be difficult with school coming up and everything. But please keep checking up. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!_**


	5. The Invasion

**A Crystal Clear Caribbean**

**Chapter 5:**

Elizabeth was digging frantically through the dresser drawer, until finally she found the diary. Running her hand across it, she could feel the leather cover and the silky ribbon tied around it. Elizabeth moved her fingers to the knot and began undoing it.

A cannon fire sounded, breaking Elizabeth away from untying the diary. She moved to the window. Seeing a dark ship in the sea and men running amuck through town, she realized what was happening: Port Royal was being invaded by pirates. Elizabeth heard knocking at the door. Stuffing the diary in her gown, she ran out her bedroom door noticing the butler opening the door. "Don't!" she cried. But the butler had already opened it, exposing pirates on the other end. A short and stout one, who was losing hair, spoke up.

"'Ello, chum." He said before shooting the butler in the head. Elizabeth screamed at the sight of this. The pirates swarmed in to the house. Elizabeth scrambled back in her bedchamber, where she found Estrella. They locked the doors.

"Miss Swan, they've come to kidnap you!" Estrella said.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, shocked.

"You're the Governor's daughter."

* * *

Pirates are flooding the city. They're destroying everything, setting buildings on fire, killing people, and chasing women. Will grabs a sword, a hatchet, and a knife. He walks up by me. "Gemma, you have to do me a favor. Stay in here. It's not safe outside." I sit and stare at him. Is he insane? Did he not see the pirates setting buildings on fire? 

I stand. "Will, it's not safe anywhere. Let me come with."

Will shakes his head. "No."

"Will-" Before I could finish, Will comes up to me. He grasps my shoulders with his rough hands. I shudder a little as he comes closer before speaking.

"No! I won't risk you being hurt." I can't move. Every limb in body is disfunctioning. _He's so close.._ "Tell me you won't go out there. Please, just tell me that." My mouth is open, however no sound seems to be coming out. What am I supposed to say? I can't stay in here and just leave him! There's too many of them. I haven't said anything, but Will leaves anyways. My body continues to be paralyzed. I stare bleakly at nothing as I hear hurt men moaning, women shrieking, and pirates laughing and joyfully murdering. _What am I doing?_ I wonder. _I must do something! _But what?

I force my body to move. I grab a sword and move to the doors. I should be good enough to sword fight after all that Will has taught me. I have to help him. He'll be hurt or killed if I don't. As I step out of the doors, almost immediately a pirate comes after me. I extract my sword and hold it before me. With no expression but anger on my face, he stops for a moment to flash a toothless grin. "You're a strong one, aren't ya? We'll see 'ow strong ya are afte' this!" The bloodthirsty pirate practically throws his sword at me, but I block it. This man doesn't seem too swift. After vigorous attempts to hithim instead of his sword, I finally succeed. I thrust my sword in to his stomach and he falls over.

I stand over him and mumble, "Yes, it just so happens that I'm a strong one." I look up and see a pirate dragging a woman behind him. She seems to look familiar: a set of beautiful blond curls and a tall but thin figure. I squint to acquire better detail of the woman. "Gemma!" I hear her call. I realize who it is. I run towards her, praying I'll make it on time before they take her. I feel an arm grab me and turn to find the same pirate I just killed. I'm mystified on how he survived: my blade cut through his skin, but I see no blood coming from the wound. I turn back to see that they've taken her. She's only a speck in the cold foggy air. My eyes swelled with tears. I call after her.

"Elizabeth!"

**_A/N: Sorry for the shorter chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer..I promise. I want to quick say thanks soo much to Ardelis Mercy and Greenday11 for the reviews. You guys are awesome! Thanks a TON! Hope you like this chapter. The next one should be out soon!_**


	6. Quite a Brilliant Plan

**_A Crystal Clear Caribbean_**

**Chapter 6 -**

My eyes slowly open to a bright morning. I'm lying on my arm, which is throbbing terribly. I'm on the side of the road and try to get up. As soon as I raise my head, I feel dizzy, so lay it back down. My aching back is smashed against the brick ground. In my mind, I replay last night's events. The whole thing is a blur, I can't remember much. _I went by Will and pirates started attacking. Will left to fight, and I followed him. I was fighting when I saw someone. A pirate was hoisting her away and she was yelling my name.._ My eyes shoot open. "Elizabeth," I mutter. Regardless of my lightheadedness, I propped myself up on my elbows. At first my vision is foggy, but then it clears out to find Will stopping and staring at me. He runs over to me and kneels beside my impaired body. I felt Will's hand lightly brushing my cheek before it rests on my shoulder.

"Gemma, what happened to you?" I can't look at his eyes. He won't be happy that I snuck out after him. "Gemma? Answer me. What happened? Who did this to you? Was it the pirates?" I nod. I can't tell him. "Gemma," he says, softly. "They took Elizabeth too."

I look at him now. "I know." I inform him. "We have to go get her." His eyes have a gloomy look to them, but soon harden over with a look of pure hatred. He grabs a hold on my hand and lifts me to my feet. Will storms off quickly. I race after him as fast as I could with my aching head. Through the winding roads I follow and soon we reach the Commodore's office where Norrington, Father, and a few extra officers stand. "They've taken her. They've taken Elizabeth!" Will tells them. No one reacts.

Commodore Norrington nonchalantly speaks up. "Mr. Murtogg, remove this man." The man, Murtogg, tries to lay his hands on him, but Will shoves him off before he even has the chance. Cleverly, he backs down.

"We have to hunt them down! We must save her!" Will is obviously becoming more and more annoyed with the men with each second that ticks by.

And Father must be becoming annoyed with Will too. "And where do you propose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it!" he demands.

Murtogg begins, "That Jack Sparrow. He talked about the _Black Pearl_."

"Mentioned it, is more what he did." Mullroy corrects.

A spark draws in Will's eyes. "Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him. He could lead us to it." The plan only makes sense. Jack Sparrow, a fellow pirate, will know where the _Black Pearl _is headed. Instead of agreeing with Will's and my judgments, Commodore Norrington sighed.

"No…the pirates who invaded this Fort left Sparrow locked in his cell ergo they are not his allies. Governor, we will establish their most likely course-"

Without warning, Will practically throws his hatchet on to the table, leaving a mark on the map that's spread out on it. "That's not good enough!" he screams at Norrington. The Commodore, however, didn't seem too frightened by Will's spontaneous outburst.

"Mr. Turner," he began while pulling Will's hatchet out of the table. "You are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith, and this is _not _the time for rash actions." He walks up to Will's face. "Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth." Norrington hands Will back his hatchet and walks away.

"Will, do you think it's entirely safe to gallivant into a pirate's cell without hardly any sort of defensive weapons?" I trail behind Will to the prison area where Jack Sparrow lies in his cell. Both Will and I believe that Jack might show us the way to Elizabeth and that it's worth a shot. I feel just a bit worried because of pirates' reputations. Will turns to me quickly and smiles.

"Don't worry, Gemma. Jack Sparrow can't do anything to us. Besides, do you think that I'd ever let him bring harm to you?" A grin spreads across my face at this comment. My cheeks grow warm.

"No, I know you wouldn't let him." It is hard to say anything because of my heart is pounding vigorously. _Oh Will.._ "It's just that I'm worried because you know just as well as I about pirates', well, reputation with women-"

"Gemma, don't fear. If he were like that, wouldn't he have attacked Elizabeth at the peer? Trust me, no harm will come to you." I sigh.

"You better hope you're right." Will chuckles.

"Why, what will happen if I'm wrong?"

I glared at him. "Well, William, I will come after you with my superior sword-fighting skills and my Father's army. I can guarantee that you won't be able to win."

He starts full-blown laughing now. I giggle with him. After we are able to catch a breath, Will turns to me. "We're here." I look up. I stand in front of a dark, dreary building. I get the shivers from just looking at it. I glance at him, fear written all over my eyes.

"Are you sure you want to go in?" He nods.

"I'm positive."

As Will and I walk through the niter-filled halls, we finally get to the chambers where they lock up convicted pirates. I see a few cells who's outside walls were blown out and in the cell next to the last one lied one head of dreadlocks and a ragged-clothed body. It was Captain Jack Sparrow.

* * *

_A/N: Hopefully this chapter was seemingly fine for all you readers! A special thanks to those who have sent reviews! They're very helpful for me!_

_**Ardelis Mercy ; Greenday11 ; DeeAurora ; lollipopsndumdums ; my-real-name-is-zim ; **and** Alatarial Elf. **You guys are the best! Please continue reading and reviewing!_


	7. A New Recruit

**I'm soooo sorry about the long time to update! I reeaallyy couldn't think of anything to write! I hope u like this chapter! I'll update sooner! 3 3**

"You! Sparrow!" Will shouts at him. I stand next to Will, suspiciously eyeing up the bandit.

Jack looks up. "Aye."

"You are familiar with that ship – the _Black Pearl_?" Will asks. Jack lays his head back on the ground.

"I've heard of it." He casually replies.

"Were does it make berth?" Will asks.

"Where does it make berth?" Jack repeats amazed. "Have you not heard the stories?" Will and I just look at him. In fact, I never heard the stories and I don't believe Will has either. Our only reply to him is silence. Jack continues. "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

"The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" Will asks. Jack casually studies at his fingernails.

"Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate." Will replies.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" Jack asks curiously. Will quickly moves and strongly grips on to the cell bars. It is so quick and unexpected that I jump.

"Never!" Jack doesn't seem to care about the move that Will just made. He's just waiting for more information. Will sighs. "They took Miss Swan."

Jack's ears perk up. "Oh, so it _is _that you've found a girl!" I look at them confused. What is Jack talking about? Since when had he brought up the subject of having a girl? "I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me." I grow a bit jealous. Of course that's why he wants to save Elizabeth. He'd do anything for her. He loves her. I sigh quietly as the dread feeling comes back to me.

"I can get you out of here." Will says.

Jack looks at him as if he's stupid. "How's that? The key's run off."

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges." Jack eyes him up curiously. Will goes over and picks up a bench. He directs it to the bottom of the cell door. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength… the door will lift free."

"What's your name?"

"Will Turner."

"That will be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?" Both Will and I look at him suspiciously.

"Yes." Will confirms.

"Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" Will seems to shake off the wonderment on how Jack knew his name for the moment.

"Agreed." Will said as they shook hands.

"Agreed. Now, get me out." Will pulls down on the bench and, sure enough, the cell door pops right open.

"Hurry. Someone will have heard that." Will and I start moving out.

"Not without my effects." Jack quickly grabs his things and leaves with us. As we move he looks at me. "And who do we have here?" he asks me. His breath is horrid, but I ignore it.

"Gemma." I tell him.

"Gemma what? Darling?" I regretfully tell him my last name.

"Swan"

"Are you related to the girl we're after?" he asks. I nod my head.

"She's my sister."

"I see," he says in sudden realization. "Then I'm presuming that you're coming with us, is that right?" I nod. "You do know what you're going against, don't you?"

"I have a pretty good idea." I say confidently.

* * *

Elizabeth was in a small room on the _Black Pearl._ She shook for she didn't know what was going to happen to her. All the pirates thought her name was Elizabeth Turner, and they seemed more interested in her after that. Why was it that way? She wondered. Suddenly, she felt something. She took it out and realized that she'd brought Gemma's diary with her. The temptation came back to her. She already undid the knot that kept it shut; why not just take a peek? She opened the cover and flipped to the first page. Elizabeth began reading.

_Dear Diary,_

_Father is having Elizabeth and I join him in a 'grand' ball. I don't enjoy them very much, but I know that Elizabeth loves them. I guess I'll make the most out of it. I wish everyone in the whole city could come, not just the wealthy. If everyone came, then it would brighten my mood. Will would be there._


	8. I'm that obvious?

**Chapter 8**

I'm on the _Interceptor, _the ship that we brilliantly commandeered. Jack has amazing ideas – it's almost shocking considering his state and attitude. Jack Sparrow seems like the type of man who would not have any awareness what so ever on what is going to happen next. He's not at all that way, however. It's as if he knows exactly how people are going to react to his traps. He's a very clever man. Jack showed me to where I would be sleeping on the ship. It's a small room with a hammock hanging for sleeping and room for my belongings, if I had brought any. The hammock has a pillow on it and in the corner was a folded blanket. "Welcome to your new sleeping quarters." He goes to the corner and picks up the blanket, then places it on the hammock. "I'm sorry if it's not as fancy as you're used to, but it's the best you're gettin'," he adds.

"It's fine. I'll get used to it quickly. Trust me." I assure him. I plop into the hammock and sit in it. Jack stands in front of me.

"Good. Now, to another matter of business." He sits next to me. "What's the deal with you and Will?" I blush a little.

"We've been really good friends for a long time."

Jack raises his eyebrow expectantly. "And?" he asks.

"And, what else is there to say?"

"Tell me about how you feel a little bit stronger toward him than as a friend."

I turn away so he can't see my face. I'm as red as fresh tomato. "I don't feel like that." I lie. Too bad I'm a horrible liar.

"Don't start with the denial, miss. I can already tell that you feel more for him. You might as well confess."

I look at him now. "How do you know?" I ask. He laughs as though it was obvious how he'd known.

"Young Gemma, I can tell just by the way you look at him." I shake my head.

"It can't be that simple." I say. "I'm not that blunt am I? Can you really see my emotions that easily?" Jack still smiles.

"Sorry to break it to ya, but yes. For a pirate like me, you're extremely blunt." He gets up. "Now, I'm goin' up by young William to see how he's handling everything." Jack starts to walk away, but turns when I call after him. I look at him with my eyes pleading.

"Jack, you're not going to say anything, are you?" He shakes his head.

"I wouldn't do that to you. Your secret is safe with me." With a wink of his eye, he is gone.

After a while, I decide to join Will and Jack on the boat deck. I climb the stairs and make it to the top, but I stop suddenly when I see that Will is on the ground and Jack is pointing a sword at him. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate?" I hear Jack ask. I was a bit afraid, I admit, but then Jack flipped the sword so he was offering it, instead of attacking with it. "Or can you not?" he added. Will gets to his feet and takes the sword. He looks at it for a second before peeking up at Jack.

"Tortuga?" Will asks. Jack grins at him and nods.

"Tortuga." I step out of my spot so they notice that I'm there.

"Is that where we're headed?" I ask them. "Tortuga?"

Jack steps up. "That it is. But don't worry, it's a fine place and a great town to find a crew to take us to your sister," Jack turns to Will before adding, "and your bonnie lass."

* * *

**_I'm sorry for cutting this one short. You'll just have to wait until the next chapter to see what happens! Thanks to everone who's actually reading this story! Please keep reading and reviewing! I absolutely LOVE hearing from you!_**

**_- XxXThengo.Cannibal.AliensXxX_**


	9. A Great Grubby Pit

**A Crystal Clear Caribbean**

**Chapter 9:AGreat Grubby Pit**

We landed on Tortuga. It's a terribly filthy land, with men and women running amuck. Drunken fools are chasing around the females, trying to get they're grimy fingers on them and tongues down their throats. "More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?" Jack asks.

Will and I look around, disgusted looks on our faces. "It'll linger." Will responds.

"I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." Jack assures us, or at least he attempts to assure us.

"Looks like a great grubby pit if you ask me." I mutter to Will. He nods in agreement with me.

"It doesn't seem like the safest place for you, Gemma." He tells me, a bit worried. I look at him apparently knowing that wasn't a very good excuse to use against me anymore.

"Neither is a commandeered ship with a pirate that was about to be sent to the noose, is it?" I retort. Will smiles. I know what he is about to say. _No, I guess it's not. _He doesn't have to say it; I already know it. A couple women, who I assume he had affairs with, smack Jack. I'm sure they weren't sure of the fact that he said the same sappy lines to every girl at attempts to woo them into his trap. But I have to admit, it appears fun to hit Jack like that. Jack continues to look at us after every strike, claiming things like, "I don't think I deserved that." This almost made me burst out laughing. That man is quite the interesting fellow let me tell you!

We went out to find a man, Mr. Gibbs, who sailed with my family the day we found Will in the ocean. As we step into the place he's sleeping, a horrid smell fills my nose, making my nostrils sting a bit. We find Mr. Gibbs snoozing with the pigs – literally. Jack starts poking him, but he won't budge. "The brute. That man's addicted to his sleep." He looks around for a brilliant plan, when he comes across a couple pails filled with water. Jack gets them, hands one to Will, and then dumps the other on Mr. Gibbs. Gibbs wakes up in a hurry, screaming and cursing at Jack.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" Finally, Gibbs opens his eyes and sees us standing before him. "Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck." That's the Mr. Gibbs I remember. All he ever did was going around, chanting about bad luck.

Jack answers, "Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." Will and I look at each other. I mouth the words 'What did he just say?' but Will can only shrug.

"Aye, that'll about do it." Gibbs confirms.

Suddenly, Will throws the rest of the water on Gibbs. I gasp slightly, but giggle it off as I see a drenched and very angry-looking Mr. Gibbs standing in front of me. "Blast! I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell."

**

* * *

**

**AT THE TAVERN**

We enter and notice the fights that are filling the room, the screaming, and the loudness of the entire city. I guess there's never a dull moment at Tortuga. We proceed to follow Mr. Gibbs and Jack to the private room at the tavern, but Jack stops us. "Keep a sharp eye." He tells Will before leaving. It is just Will and I, standing at a tavern filled with fits and psychotic people running left and right. A large lady eyes up Will and proceeds to try and win him over. He looks sickened by her attempts to get him alone. I almost laugh at Will, when a man pulls me over. His grasp is terrifyingly tight and his fingers cold and bony. I cannot see much of the man, for his face is right in mine, but his eyes are putrid and bloodshot and his breath smells of heavy alcohol. His words are slurred. "Letssay ya and me get outta this place 'nd make a bit o' magic." I feel as if I can barf right here.

"Get you're slimy fingers off of me, you scum bag!" I yell in his face. He chuckles, injecting the smell of pure rum right back into my face.

"Yer a tricky one, aren't ye? I can be trickay too!" He leans forward, intending to kiss me. I struggle immensely, desperately trying to rid of his hold on me, but I fail. _This can't be happening!_ I kept thinking. _Please, Oh Lord, save me!_ He is dragged off of me, courtesy of Will Turner.

"If you ever so much as think about Gemma, my sword will go right through you're throat!" He screamed at the man. The man is so impaired that he doesn't feel the slightest bit threatened of Will.

"Sorry! I didn' know she wus yore girl!" I blush. I wish I were his girl. Will shoves the man away. Then turns to me, his brilliant dark eyes troubled. "I told you this place isn't decent for you! Are you alright?"

"Will, don't fret! I'm fine. Truly, he didn't do anything!"

"Yes he did!" Will is very upset. It startles me a bit. "He came near you!"

I wrap my arms around him, trying to calm him down. I feel him tense a bit, but then Will relaxes. "I'm fine." I say again. I feel his arms wrap around me as well. _Oh Lord, could this get any better?_

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and support! For some reason, I'm leaning on the short chapters right now (Sorry Alatarial Elf: ) I'll try to make the next part longer, we'll just see what happens! 3 XxXThengo.Cannibal.AliensXxX**


	10. A Whimpering Fit

**A Crystal Clear Caribbean**

_Chapter 10: A Whimpering Fit_

Finally! We're out of that dreadful place! Mr. Gibbs found us a crew. I must say, they are a little strange, definitely not the average looking crew. There's a man, who actually looks more like a child. He's very short, as tall as my hip, and another man has a parrot that speaks for him because he doesn't have a tongue anymore. Mr. Cotton, that's his name. And there's Anamaria. Anamaria once fell for Jack's charm, but he stole her ship, and then sunk it. It was so fun to see her smack him, just like the others did, but apparently Jack agreed that she had a reason to. It is so very nice to have another girl around. It's the first time in a long while where I've been with a woman who isn't a whore, and it feels very good.

Will still seems amused of the crew. He thought it was a joke at first when Mr. Gibbs showed them to us, but I think he became nervous once we convinced him that it was our actual crew. He and Jack are so amusing when with each other. Jack especially. I swear, one of these days I am going to die of a terrible bellyache from the laughing!

The sky is clear and the waves are calm. Wind whips through my coppery hair as I stand upon the boat deck. Dark clouds fill the sky. I fear that it will rain soon. Jack is busy looking at his unusual compass that never points northbound. Will and Mr. Gibbs are working out something or other. I cannot help but wonder about Elizabeth. She takes up the majority of my thoughts. I fear for her horribly. How is she? What is Barbossa doing to her? My head begins to float lightly. I step away from the railing; afraid I'll plunge in to the water. It's not from the corset, for I haven't worn one since we set said (thank God!). I sit against it instead, to steady myself. My mind wanders back. Are they going to kill her, Elizabeth, my loving and devoting sister? My good and kind-hearted sibling who has done nothing more than watch after me? Have they already done it? Is she lying at the bottom of the sea, a lost and lonely soul trying to figure out what she'd done to deserve such a cruel fate?

Tears spring to my eyes. I cannot help it. I do not care if everyone stares.

She's my sister.

I huddle in a ball, salty tears running down my cheeks like the largest waterfall. I cannot control it. Two arms wrap around my frail body. I tremble slightly from the uncontrollable sobbing. I lean in to the man. It's a bit shaky, but I inhale. The person smells like seawater, sweat, and, mainly, an indescribable smell. It's one very distinct smell that I've inhaled before.

The man I'm weeping into is Will.

"Shh. Calm, now. It's alright Gemma." I find that I absolutely love it when he talks into my hair. However, I still cannot yield my sorrow and continue crying. Will tries to help me up, but I stumble and practically land on my bottom. He catches me, though, because he's very quick. My eyes finally open and I see everybody on board staring at me. I turn my head, completely embarrassed by this scene I've caused. "Show's over! Get back to your duty!" Will snarls in the utmost terrifying voice I've ever heard him utter. Even Jack scurries back to his post like a frightened dog.

Will takes me to my sleeping quarters and places me in my hammock. He also joins me, hopping up on to it. I've finally managed to stop crying, however my face is wet, red, and blotchy, and my mouth in a tight frown. Will looks at me with his magnificently dark eyes. His thumb runs down the path my tears had been. I blush turn my head, but I don't think he notices because my face is already stained red. "What happened?" he murmurs. Oh no. I feel the tears again.

"Elizabeth," I blandly state. It's all I need to say before he pulls me back in to a hug. I savor the embrace. He feels so warm.

"Don't worry," He sooths. "We'll catch her before anything happens." I know he couldn't possibly know that for sure, but I was thankful for the kindness. I'll take all I can get at this point. He pulls away and taps my chin. "Just keep that cute chin of yours up." I chuckle a second. "And keep your hopes high." Will grabs my shaking hand. His hands are rough from sailing and his blacksmith job, but they're extremely gentle. "We'll make it through this. Trust me."

I stare at our hands. I wish they could forever be interlocked like this. "I do trust you," I whisper.

* * *

Will came back on deck. Once Jack spots him, he is by his side immediately. "This Elizabeth gal, you say you love her?" Will eyes him sharply.

"Yes, I do." Jack rubs his chin.

"And she's the sister of our good friend Gemma, right?"

"Yes. Where are you going with this, Jack?"

"Nowhere. Just getting the facts straight." Will continued forward, but Jack trailed behind. "You took good care of the young girl."

"She's my best friend. She always has been and always will be. I can't stand to see her so upset."

Jack smiled. _I see what's happening here._ "Thank ye." As Jack walked away, Will watched confused.

_What was that about?_ He asked himself, but eventually he shrugged it off and returned to Mr. Gibbs to finish what they started.

* * *

A is storm raging. My stomach churns and my head spins. My lunch should come up at any time now. Anamaria sits with me to make sure I don't completely turn ill. "I suppose it hasn't been the best day for you," she says. I shake my head. "What happened on deck before?" Despite my conservative thoughts, I found myself spilling everything out to Anamaria. I told her about my life before I met Jack, how I was always overlooked and Elizabeth and Will were the only people I could personally speak with. I spoke about the raid, about how Will and I came to meet the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. Everything was told to her. Everything, that is, but my love for William Turner.

After this, I feel as if Anamaria and I are becoming closer friends. She is good to me and it also feels nice to have a female friend who isn't your relative. I suppose that's what I've always wanted.

To feel loved.

**A/N: **I am so very sorry on how long it's been since I've updated. I couldn't think of what to write! Those writers blocks suck, I can tell you! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please read and review! I absolutely _love _to hear from everyone! 3 to all!

_-XxXThengo.Cannibal.AliensXxX_


	11. Reunited!

**A Crystal Clear Caribbean**

**_Chapter 11: Reunited!_**

_By XxXThengo.Cannibal.AliensXxX_

* * *

We are at Isle del Muerta. It's eerie and foggy. Boat wrecks surround the dark, skull-shaped island. I shiver. It's very creepy. Suddenly, I miss home with Father, even if he didn't love me as much as Elizabeth. I miss the warmth of my bed. The cave opening up into the island beckons us to it, but we resist from the sheer look of it. I wonder if Elizabeth is in there, alone with hundreds of pirates. I shiver a bit more, but not from the chilly, thick air.

Anamaria walks up to me and joins me along the railing. "They seem to be in a deep conversation," she states. I give her a questioning look, but then Anamaria points out Mr. Gibbs and Will. I nod, understanding that she was referring to them. Jack walks up to the two and says something. Anamaria's expression changes when she sees him.

"Capitan Jack, too," I point out. She snaps back into her normal self and then she walks away, without saying a word.

"Let go of the anchor!" Jack shouts. We're ready to go in. I begin to walk over by him. Thank God I'm not going in there. And also thank the Lord who's not going is – "Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore." I freeze. Did he just say that Will is going too?

I look at Will. He looks at me also, giving me a magnificent view of his eyes. He shows a slight smile, comforting my, no doubt, frightened look.

"What if the worst should happen?" a voice asks Jack.

"Keep to the code."

* * *

"Anamaria? What is 'the code'?" I can't help it. I need to know.

She sighs. "Whoever falls behind is left behind," she recites. Anamaria turns to me with worry written in her eyes. "Let's just hope nobody does fall behind." I'm also worried. It's been a while since Jack and Will entered the cave. I wonder what's happening. Perhaps there's a fight between them and the pirates. Maybe they're plundering gold secretly. Whatever Will and Jack are doing, I wish them back soon.

"They're coming!" Finally! Anamaria and I rush over, to find Will and Elizabeth boarding. Oh, Elizabeth! My sweet sister! When she boards, Elizabeth looks a bit frightened. She's a mess.

"Not more pirates."

Mr. Gibbs steps forward. After all, we've known him since when we met William all those years ago. "Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth."

Now, my sister looks confused. "Mr. Gibbs?" I cannot contain myself any longer. I run up to her and embrace her in a large hug.

"Elizabeth!" She embraces me tightly.

"Gemma. I thought I'd never see you again." Will climbs on the ship and Elizabeth and I separate. Oddly, Jack doesn't follow. Mr. Gibbs speaks again.

"Hey, boy, where be Jack?"

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth asks. I remember the day at Port Royal: the day that Jack 'attacked' her.

"He fell behind." Will replies. My jaw almost drops. The code. I look over to Anamaria. Her facial expression doesn't change, but her eyes do. They instantly express heartbreaking. I feel so sorry for her and for Jack. He has to stay in that dreadful cave.

* * *

Elizabeth vigorously tried to apply the bandage to her wound. She was in high spirits because she was reunited with Gemma, but she was furious about the entire experience both she and her sister were having. Will sat across from her, watching as she fumbled with her bandage. "What sort of a man trades a man's life for a ship?" she asked angrily.

"A pirate," he answers. He continued to observe her chaotic mess of a bandage then eventually grabbed it. "Here. Let me," he said as he began applying it.

"Thank you."

Will glances up at Elizabeth and observes her appearances. _She's still beautiful without all the fancy dresses and powder. _"You said you gave Barbossa my name as yours. Why?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "I don't know." It was then that the bandage ran across her cut. She gasped in pain as the sting ran through her hand. Elizabeth winced.

"I'm sorry. Blacksmith's hands - I know they're rough," Will apologized.

"No-I mean yes, they are but-don't stop." Elizabeth looked up at Will. The rest happened so quickly. Will's face was traveling toward her. He muttered her name lovingly. She loved the feeling of being loved. But suddenly, Gemma's face came to her mind. Elizabeth remembered her diary, which she cruelly read. She couldn't go through with this. Elizabeth stopped him by pulling out the pirate medallion. "It's yours."

Elizabeth took it off her neck and handed it to Will: it's rightful owner.

* * *

I sit in my quarters all alone when Elizabeth comes by me. She has tears in her eyes. I quickly rush to her side and embrace her. "Elizabeth. What's wrong?" I ask.

She takes a few shaky breaths. "Will," she sputters out. I freeze and pull away from her.

"What's wrong with Will?" I ask nervously.

"He's a pirate." This new is shocking. I stare at her as if she's insane. Though, I remember Jack. Capitan Jack Sparrow is a good man. He's a pirate as well, yet he's not horrid, as we all assume every pirate is.

"That's not so bad," I say, comforting her. "If there's anything I've learned it's that not all pirates are scum."

"Gemma, how could you say that? I read your diary. I know how you feel about him." I gasp, amazed at what she just said. I grow enraged.

"You did _what?_"

**_A/n: Thanks for the comments! I love them so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I will update again extremely soon! Love for everybody! _**


	12. For My Sake

**A Crystal Clear Caribbean**

Chapter 12: For my sake

_XxXThengo.Cannibal.AliensXxX_

"How could you do this to me? You know how personal that diary is to me! What in the bloody hell were you thinking?" I should be timid of my cursing, but I cannot help it. I should feel horrible for yelling at Elizabeth after her horrid trip on the _Black Pearl_, but I again cannot help it. She carelessly flipped through all my secrets, the secrets I never wanted my sister to hear. The secrets I didn't want anybody to hear.

She holds her head in her hands, her beautifully perfect curls falling gently against her hands. My envy returns, creating a greater flame in me. "I'm so sorry," she mutters.

"Elizabeth, do you think that'll fix anything?" I bitterly bellow, being as strong as I can be. "Tell me, why did you do it?"

Elizabeth raises her head. Not to my surprise, there are even more tears in her eyes. "There was so much I wondered about you that you'd never spoken of. I was confused and I desperately wanted answers."

"Why didn't you just _ask_ me?" I inquire.

"And you would have told me? Gemma, you're stubborn! You never would've said a word! You suddenly stopped telling me, or even Father, anything."

"Father? He never would've listened besides! He was too enthralled in you!" I stop. I had always imagined telling Elizabeth this, but I never in my life thought I'd actually say it. But now that I have, I feel as if nothing is weighing me down anymore. It feels great.

Elizabeth looks shocked. She's also in disbelief of what I have just said. "Gemma, darling, that's not true." She wiped a tear from her cheek. "Father loves us the same and is just as busy looking out for me as he is for you."

My strength is weakening. I can't handle it much longer. "That's never what it feels like," I tell her softly. Before the tears roll from my eyes, I snatch my diray and walk away, up to the boat deck where I could calm myself.

I did it. I've finally told Elizabeth the truth, as she said she wanted to hear. She whisper and spray of the sea calms me. The salty smell and taste, it's lovely. The sky has brightened and blue shines all over. _Now_ I'm truly in love.

"That was one nasty fight." I spin to see Jack. Suddenly realizing what he said, I narrow my eyes.

"Eavesdropping?"

Jack waltzes up next to me. "Only a little." He pauses. "You know, it's not Elizabeth's fault for what your father does."

I sigh. "Jack, I really, _really_ do not want to talk about this now." I turn so my back is to the sea and I lean on the railing. "Jack, I need a little cooling time before I completely vent out again."

Jack puts his arm around my shoulders. "Come when you want to talk and ol' Jack will see what he can do, savvy?"

I smile and quietly laugh. "Savvy."

* * *

My diary. I haven't held it in so long. Opening and reading it is almost an oddity now. My hands run through the pages of confidential lyrics I have written in it, mostly about Will. My ears grow hot again as I think of Elizabeth reading this, but I calm myself quickly, trying to repeat in my mind that she'll keep it quiet: never will tell anyone. I sigh and pray that is true.

I turn to stare at the ocean, but when I do, I notice something. Fog headed toward us, but there's something in it, an outline of a ship. I panic. There's only one ship that appears as eerie and rickety as that: the _Black Pearl. _I race to Anamaria, who is steering the _Interceptor._ Mr. Gibbs stands near and I gather his attention also.

"The _Black Pearl_ is right behind us," I tell them both. They look over their shoulders and also see the ship and haze. Panic hits everyone and Mr. Gibbs begins to shout orders left and right. The crew is running amuck when Will and Elizabeth come on deck, together. I am sadly reminded, once more, that they belong together.

"What's happening?" Elizabeth asks. She comes by us, but Will leaves and joins the crew.

"The _Black Pearl_, she's gaining on us." Anamaria looks behind her, only to see that the ghost ship has, indeed, gotten closer to us.

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean," Elizabeth exclaims, as if she doesn't believe it.

"You can tell them that after they've caught us," Anamaria states harshly. Elizabeth still doesn't seem to believe her.

"Elizabeth," I say, "apparently it isn't. The _Black Pearl _is _gaining_ on us. You can watch it yourself."

She doesn't. Instead, she pauses for a moment. "We're shallow on the draft, right?" she questions.

"Aye." Anamaria looks confused.

"Well, then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?"

Mr. Gibbs seems to catch on to her idea. "We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough."

The puzzled looks wipes of Anamaria's face. She understands now as well. "Lighten the ship, stem to stern!" she screams.

"Anything that we can afford to lose…see that it's lost!" Mr. Gibbs joins.

And here it is: yet another brilliant plan from my sister.

Everyone is hauling whatever we can lose over the side of the ship: barrels, cannon balls, and such things. The water is soiled with our supplies. I see Will standing on the railing of the _Interceptor. _The wind teases his hair, blowing it around. It's then that I feel ashamed. We have a valuable friendship. I don't want to split us, or even Elizabeth and I, apart all because of my greed. The direction of my anger changes away from my sister and toward me. I need to stop being egocentric – for Elizabeth's sake. For Will's sake. For the crew's sake.

For everyone's sake.

* * *

_The end for chapter 12. I hope I didn't wait too long! So, new chapter is coming up. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I absolutely love what you have to say! Keep reading and hopefully the next chapter will be up shortly!_

_-XxXThengo.Cannibal.AliensXxX_


	13. Author's Note

Okay, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever. I think this story is on a bit of a HIATUS right now. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience!

**- XxXThengo.Cannibal.AliensXxX**


	14. Just A Note

**Tell you what.**

**I'm not sure if I should continue this story or not. So, if you strongly think I should update & stuff, then give a review saying 'wabidee cool, keep it on you fool,' or something along those lines. If you don't that's fine because I'm trying to do all this awesome starting-over stuff. But if you sturdily want another chapter or chapters until the end, feel free to comment & I'll continue it. I'm just not sure right now.**

**Otherwise, I could also re-write this story so it's more interesting & better. Wow, now the wheels are turning..**

**So. Just review and tell me what you think I should do. My minds running in circles & I'd like it very much if you helped me straighten it out!**

**Muchas Gracias!**

**Gratifying. Heartbreak.**

_Formally known as XxXThengo.Cannibal.AliensXxX_


	15. My End

**Oh yeah. I did it! I made a new chapter! Hope you all enjoy it mucho!**

**Chapter 13.**

The next however long it is turns into the biggest blur of an odd reality. My sister and I are on a pirate ship that is being attacked by a ghost ship, which has a wretched curse on it. There are people swinging from ship to ship, swords ready for attack. The immortal are bent against us mortals. Essentially meaning that we're doomed beyond belief. When imagining my death, ending up in Davy Jones' locker by means of everlasting skeleton-pirates wasn't ever even close. How in the hell have I ended up here?

I'm unable to move, struck by the images and staring dumbly at the fighting pirates. My mind screams at me, _Move, idiot! You know you could fight them off!_ My body, however, refused my mind, being stubborn at the worst possible time.

Bony fingers enclose over my wrist. They're icy, almost burning my arm from being so cold. I gasp at the frigid touch. There's a pirate behind me. A head is placed over my shoulder, lips at my ear. "What is it we have 'ere?" A shiver runs down my spine, but nothing even close to pleasure. It's a disgusting feeling. "Another pretty maiden, eh? Well, me thinks there's room fer ye on our ship."

I struggle harshly, my body trying to make up for the immobile way it took before. Pains shoot through my wrist as I attempt to release myself, but the pirate's grip is stronger than mine. I wish I had a sword right now.

Now fully turned toward my perpetrator, I use my free hand to push against him. My response: a sting in the cheek as his chilly palm makes contact with it. "Don't struggle with me, wench!" A sudden loosen in his grip relieves me. I kick him over, but realize that it wasn't me who hurt him the most; it was Mr. Gibbs. "Thanks!" I quickly say before he runs off to fight more.

I hear something: a muffled sound. _Help._

The voice is familiar. It's also desperate. "Will?"

"Down here!"

Sure enough, under the crated floor is Will. "Wait! Hold on, Will!"

Rushing past the pirates at speeds I've never thought possible for me, I make it to the stairs, which are broken and ragged from the fallen mast. There is, however, a slight hole to make it in. I step in, hoping I'll slip through. I do thanks to my pushing, even if it did create the holes and scrapes on my clothing and skin. I don't care. I need to reach Will.

I run through the broken wood and the leaking water until I reach Will. As he sees me, his eyes grow so wide. "How did you get down here?"

"There was a small gap in the hole where the mast didn't land. Are you okay?"

"Are you mad?" Will grasps my shoulders and shakes me as if I need to wake.

I push him off me, appalled that he'd be so aggravated with my trying to help him. "Excuse me, but you were the one stuck down here, begging for help," I point out.

"Gemma, I can't fit through that hole. There's no escape for me." Will runs his fingers through his hair and sighs.

"Well, I'm not leaving," I proclaim stubbornly with some kind of confidence I've hardly seen before. I grab his hand, using this courage for all it's worth. "If you die in here, you will not be alone."

His genuine smile makes my heart melt and his words come out smoothly, despite our situation. "We won't die," Will assures me. "I won't let us." Will gives my hand a gentle squeeze.

"We'll find a way," I agree.

Will pulls me into a tight embrace, which I openly welcome.

When imagining my death, being in the arms of Will Turner was, in fact, dead on to what I'd wished for.

But this isn't the end. I'm sure of it. He's sure of it.

It's not the end.

**No, it certainly is not. :D**

**--Gratifying. Heartbreak**


	16. Blurry Vision

**14: Blurry Vision**

I'm not sure how it happened. I'm not at all sure. I remember the tiny room Will and I were in. We were trapped in a sinking ship, the room filling endlessly with water. Our heads were almost in contact with the ceiling and it had quieted considerably up on deck. They were off the ship, but I'm not sure if they were safe either. I moved my head so I could look at Will for the last time, my cheek pressed against the water and my nose grazed the ceiling. He looked at me too, his brown eyes cryptic while his brain tried to conjure up an idea: a plan. My face was almost completely mashed against the maximum height the ship would allow. I took a deep, final breath and reached out for Will's hand, which he grabbed automatically.

Then I was getting pulled deeper. Will was swimming downward. I kicked in whatever direction my hand was. It seemed like forever. It was pitch black, for I had squeezed my eyes shut out of my fear, and my head fizzed, buzzing from the lack of air circulating my body. I tried to continue to kick, but my body didn't allow my legs to move. I was stuck. I was sure this was the end. There was no denying it. I opened my eyes seeing an insanely blurry image of Will looking back at me, no doubt for my sudden abrupt halt of support before my eyes stung so bad I almost gasped, but nothing was there: no oxygen, no energy, no surface. And then, it all went out.

And then, I was falling through a tunnel. It was an amazing tunnel full of the most brilliant colors of all kinds. A slight breeze graced my cheeks and the air around me reeked of the salt water from the ocean: my favorite. My skin tingled and I touched it for a moment. It was pale and it burned like dry ice cubes. Regardless, the comfort this place gave me was unbearable and I leaned into it, eager for more, loving every millisecond of it. And then, there it was: an amazing thud that shattered the colors, pitching me back into darkness.

_What's happening? _My mind screamed. _What's going on? _The words roared constantly in my mind, but my lips wouldn't form them. I got suddenly terrified.

Another thud. The black shattered and colors shone through. They weren't the brilliant colors, but it wasn't black. This world was fuzzy: extremely blurry, but I could even make out shapes. Kind of.

A soft sound came from my right. My face turned toward it so perhaps I could make out the words.

"Gemma." It was my name. Someone was talking to me. I could feel my mouth trying to form the words. _What?_

"Gemma?"

_What?_

"Please, Gemma."

_Oh God, please let me say _"What?" I was shocked to hear the sound of my voice outside of my body. That one simple word, even slow and groggy, pleased the other speaker lots.

I was suddenly thrust forward and, seconds after, the front of my body was suddenly very warm. I leaned into the strong warmth surrounding me, very grateful for the heat. This comfort was better than the tunnel.

"Oh my God, Gemma. Thank god! Thank God." The words were repeated an endless amount of times.

And that is how I ended up in Will's warm arms. I've been sitting here for a long while now as we talk about random nothings. Will is telling me what really happened: how I passed out in the water, but he pulled me to the surface and, somehow, onto the Black Pearl. About how Jack and Elizabeth were sent off the boat onto a deserted island, the same Jack had been trapped on previously, while he tried to fight against them, while watching me to make sure I was still breathing. After they were off, everyone else was thrown in the brig and the pirates tried to throw me in my own cage to die, but Will told him that he goes with me, or he kills himself.

"Why would that matter?" I ask him. "Why would you threatening your suicide make any difference to them?"

He keeps a silence for a moment, obviously hesitant. "I'm sort of…_valuable_…to them."

I eye him, puzzled. "I don't..."

Will sighs. "It's my blood they need to lift the curse. If I die, they never rid of their curse."

"Wow," I breathe. "That's a heavy load to bear with."

Will shrugs fearlessly. "Nothing I can't handle, you know." He smiles playfully at me. "Besides, there will be no sympathy for me right now. After all, you were the one who almost just died." His grip tightens around me as if it'll happen again if he lets go. I blush as I remember I'm in his arms, my head in the crook of his neck as we talk. "What was that like, by the way?"

"Weird." I laugh heartlessly. "There was a tunnel full of light and salty air, then it was black, and then, suddenly, I was back to life."

"Hmm. That doesn't sound too fun. No fantasies that you were in some flower-rich meadow in a formal gown singing bubbly songs with the birds and wildlife as the sky accompanies by playing an invisible guitar?"

I pause. "Why in the bloody hell would I dream that?" I ask laughing.

"Language!" Will gasps, with a mock appalled tone. "That is hardly the way a governor's daughter should speak!"

"Being locked in the brig of a cursed pirate ship is hardly the place for a governor's daughter either, but I'm still here."

"Touché."

And then there is silence, allowing my annoying mind to think up things I don't want to think about right now, but my brain is forcing me to ponder.

"Will?" I ask, after a short while.

"Hm?"

"What's going to happen now?"

I feel his chest rise and fall with a heavy sigh. "I don't know, but I'm sure we'll think of something."

**Okay. I have exciting news!! I was getting ready this morning and I thought of something to do with this story that would be awesome and totally make sense and be different so no more writers block! I just have to pray that, with school and crap coming up, I'll have plenty of time to update.**

**Peace kids!**

**- Gratifying. Heartbreak.**


End file.
